Herminy
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Slash entre Hermione et Ginny, homophobes s'abstenir ;) Hermione attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, et il est enfin arrivé. Mais comment la douce et jolie Ginny va-t-elle réagir?


Tout avait commencé lorsque Ginny était entrée en première année. Hermione s'était arrangée pour être dans le même dortoir qu'elle. Les chambres de quatre étaient généralement composées de filles de la même classe, mais McGonagall avait accepté de mettre la cadette des Weasley avec Hermione, d'un an son aînée car elle savait les deux jeunes filles très amies.

Un soir de Novembre, près d'un mois avant les vacances, Ginny avait attrapé froid, mais Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas jugé utile de la garder à l'infirmerie. Elle était cantonnée au lit, dans le dortoir. Après les cours, Hermione s'occupait d'elle, comme une grande sœur, lui apportant tisanes, gâteaux secs et réconfort. Une nuit, alors que les trois autres filles dormaient profondément, Hermione se réveilla brusquement, soudainement accablée par une chaleur intense. Elle se souvenait sortir d'un rêve assez excitant mais ne se souvenait aucunement de celui ci.

Se tournant vers Ginny, elle s'aperçut que la couverture de la jolie rousse avait glissé, laissant apparaître les formes naissantes de la jeune fille au travers de sa chemise de nuit. La chaleur devint insoutenable pour Hermione qui rougit rapidement. Elle recouvra Ginny avec tendresse et descendit dans la salle commune pour se rafraîchir.

Cela faisait quatre an depuis cette nuit là qu'Hermione luttait contre ses démons intérieurs, tentant vainement de flirter avec Ron, Harry ou d'autres de ses condisciples. Mais rien ne semblait l'aider à ne plus penser à cette nuit là.

N'y tenant plus, elle monta dans la grande volière de l'école et empruntant un hibou scolaire écrit une missive à la jeune rousse flamboyante.

« RDV orée de la forêt interdite ce soir 20h »

Elle espérait que Ginny oserait s'aventurer hors du château à une heure tardive. Toute la journée, elle observa, attendit, guetta la moindre réaction de sa part. A la nuit tombante, Hermione ne savait plus que penser, elle songea un instant à ne pas aller à l'orée du bois, n'ayant rien vu de significatif. Puis, elle se dit qu'après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle attendrait une demi-heure et si personne ne venait, elle irait se coucher avec un livre, rongeant son impatience.

Chaudement couverte pour ne pas avoir froid durant cette nuit de Décembre, Ginny s'éclipsa du dortoir et parcourut les couloirs du château, évitant Miss Teigne, Rusard et Peeves. Elle traversa la grande étendue neigeuse, se faufila derrière la cabane d'Hagrid dont s'échappaient de bruyants ronflements et s'arrêta aux premiers arbres de la forêt interdite. Son cœur battait a tout rompre. Elle avait un admirateur secret. Qui lui donnait rendez-vous. Et qui lui demandait de sortir à 20h. Le risque de se faire prendre n'aidait pas son cœur à se calmer mais donnait un coté excitant à l'aventure.

Une petite voix bien connue la fit sursauter. Hermione, Ici ? Elle qui respectait le règlement à la lettre ? Hermione, la miss-je-sais-tout aurait osé braver les lois de Poudlard ? Son cœur se calma d'un coup, si c'était Hermione, elle ne risquait rien, mais point d'admirateur secret. Elle traîna un peu des pieds jusqu'à l'arbre qui avait la voix de son amie. Celle ci sorti de derrière et la serra dans ses bras.

« Oh Ginny j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais... Je ne sais pas comment te dire... "

« Mais me dire quoi ? Il fait trop froid ici, pourquoi pas dans la salle commune ? Et pourquoi m'envoyer un hibou aussi... »

« Il ne fallait pas que les autres sachent... »

Un silence gêné s'installa, puis Hermione se décida. Elle inspira un grand bol d'air, expira calmement. Puis elle pris le visage de Ginny entre ses mains, plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa longuement. Juste lèvres à lèvres. Hermione sentit son corps être envahi d'une chaleur puissant. Ginny était assez choquée et ne réagit pas de suite. Elle se sentait étrangement calme et n'avait plus froid du tout. Hermione la lâcha et s'enfuit en courant lui criant rapidement que personne ne devait savoir.

En cette cinquième année, Hermione semblait soucieuse. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Harry et Ron dans la salle commune. Depuis quelques temps Ginny et Harry étaient souvent ensemble. Elle, flirtait souvent avec Ron, car au fond d'elle, ça la rapprochait de Ginny. Elle ne montrait rien, mais les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvée plus jeune pour Ginny n'avaient pas beaucoup changés.

On était en Mai, les jours commençaient à rallonger, à devenir doux et presque chauds et les quatre amis aimaient à s'étendre sur les pelouses qui bordaient le château. Un Hibou vint se poser à coté d'Hermione, tendant la patte vers celle-ci.

« RDV 20h à l'orée du bois, tu connais le chemin si je me souviens bien. G. »

Hermione leva un sourcil, Ginny était à coté d'elle les yeux plongés dans ceux de Harry. Ça ne pouvait t'être qu'une blague, quelqu'un voulait la faire chanter... Mais elle y serait ce soir, pour avoir le cœur net.

La journée de cours passa à une vitesse horriblement lente. Elle ne cessait de repenser à tous les rêves qu'elle avait pu faire avec Ginny... La cadette des Weasley lui tournait la tête, la rendait dingue de désir, et malgré sa relation avec Ron, une partie de son être n' était pas satisfaite. En cours de potions, elle se perdit dans ses pensées, et de légers gémissements s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Manque de Chance, le professeur Rogue était derrière elle et pris un malin plaisir à lui murmurer à l'oreille,mais assez distinctement pour que le reste des deux classes entende.

« Granger, j'ignorais que mes cours pouvait être aussi... agréables pour votre petite personne. Vous avez mouillé votre robe au fait. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Le « oh non, pardon » qui sortit de sa bouche ressembla plus à un glapissement de renard étranglé qu'à des mots. La classe au complet riait d'elle, Serpentard comme Gryffondor. Elle se sentait humiliée, souillée, mais aussi très humide. Et cette sensation était aussi agréable que désagréable.

Le soir venu, elle se changea, sorti ses plus beaux sous-vêtements, après tout, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, alors autant se montrer sous son plus beau jour. Un ensemble noir de dentelles légères suffirait bien. Par dessus, un jeans serré et un chemisier blanc au col un peu plongeant dans lequel elle pouvait glisser sa baguette. Ainsi prête, elle quitta le dortoir et s'arrêta dans la salle commune, elle prévint Ron et Harry qu'elle sortait prendre l'air d'un air mystérieux mais la partie d'échec sorcier les absorbait trop pour qu'ils s'en soucient.

Elle attendit au près de la forêt pendant quelques minutes puis quelqu'un se jeta sur elle. Elle ne réussit pas à se saisir de sa baguette pour se protéger. La personne en question s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. Cette odeur de cannelle et d'épices ! Hermione devient rouge et se cœur s'emballa. Son entrejambe devient rapidement aussi humide qu'en cours de potions. Ginny !

Celle-ci relâcha son étreinte autour du cou d'Hermione et la laissa respirer. Puis posa son doigt sur sa bouche. Elle attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Elle la plaqua contre un arbre, et malgré les protestations, posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione baissa les épaules, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny et lui rendit son baiser. Sa langue effleura les lèvres de son amie qui à son tour glissa la langue pour répondre.

Les mains de Ginny s'aventurèrent sous le chemisier blanc, caressant la peau chaude d'Hermione. De petits gémissements se faisaient entendre, venant de deux voix différentes. Quittant les hanches de la sœur de son ami, Hermione entreprit de défaire la ceinture et le pantalon qui la séparaient de l'objet de son désir. Ceci fait, elle glissa la main à l'arrière du pantalon, caressant ainsi le joli postérieur de son amie.

Ginny caressait délicatement le sein gauche, jouant distraitement avec la petite bille dure que faisait le téton. Appréciant d'un œil avide le spectacle du sein droit qui pointait de désir lui aussi à travers les sous-vêtements de dentelles. Sa main droite défit rapidement les boutons du pantalon d'Hermione qui ne cessait de lui caresser les fesses et le dos. Délicatement, elle guida sa fine main sur la dentelle de la culotte d'Hermione, explorant doucement les courbes intimes, titillant avec envie la chair tendue sous la dentelle. Elle s'impatientait un peu, souhaitant ardemment que son amie de longue date passe sa main experte sur l'avant de son anatomie.

Comme si Hermione avait lu dans les pensée de Ginny, elle libéra la main qui caressait ses fesses et la glissa à l'avant. Pas de dentelle sur Ginny, pas non plus de coton. Au départ, Elle avait pensé que sa flamboyante amie portait un string, mais loin de là. Hermione sentit son intimité s'humidifier de plus belle quand elle s'aperçut que Ginny ne portait rien sous son pantalon. Elle retira sa main, ôta son chemisier et l'étala à terre, d'un geste vif, elle y allongea Ginny et lui retira son pantalon. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri de surprise quand son aînée embrassa son ventre. Puis l'embrassa sur les seins, le bout de sa langue titillant le mamelon sensible, finalement, une main posée sur le sexe doux, chaud et humide de Ginny, elle l'embrassa, caressant sa langue de la sienne.

Tandis que Ginny reprenait son souffle, Hermione fit le chemin inverse, du bout de la langue, la faisant frisonner. Puis avec une infinie douceur, elle embrassa tendrement la fleur qui s'offrait à elle. Glissant la langue dans la fente entrouverte, elle lui tira de petits cris excitants, elle continua de plus belle.

Ginny soupira, gémit et lâcha quelques mots :

-« Retourne toi s'il te plaît »

Les mots semblaient avoir du mal à sortir. Hermione obéit immédiatement. Enlevant au passage son pantalon pour avoir plus de liberté. Les doigts de Ginny caressaient avidement la dentelle, Hermione se sentait, humide, le liquide du bonheur coulant sur ses cuisses. Elle sentait Ginny laisser glisser sa langue pour récupérer le nectar, remontant le long de sa jambe pour atteindre l'endroit le plus sensible de sa personnes. Encouragée par les petits cris et les gémissement, Hermione glissa un doigts, puis deux, sentant Ginny se raidir sous ses caresses, elle continua de plus belle, bougeant doucement en son intérieur pour toucher la zone sensible et la stimuler au mieux. Sa langue et ses doigts faisaient mouiller sa jeune amie, dont le goût et l'odeur la rendait folle de désir.

De son coté, Ginny ne restait pas inactive. Elle caressait inlassablement la dentelle, du bout des doigts, mais la position d'Hermione, à quatre patte au dessus d'elle, lui donnait envie de faire autre chose. Elle écarta la dentelle noire, glissa sa langue dans l'antre de chair grand ouvert, elle récupéra au passage, du bout du doigt, ce liquide chaud et délicieux et commença à caresser l'autre zone intime. Un cri d'Hermione la fit mouiller encore plus, encouragée par cette démonstration sonore, elle lécha de plus belle, glissant sa langue dans les recoins, titillant le petit bouton de chair si sensible. Puis d'un geste assurée, elle glissa son doigt au second endroit le plus sensible. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la réaction d'Hermione. Cette dernière vint d'un seul coup, se contractant sous l'orgasme puissant, laissant échapper un flot de nectar divin sur le visage de son amie. Ginny éclata d'un rire cristallin et libérateur. Hermione souffla un petit instant puis se tourna vers Ginny, elle s'allongea sur elle et commença a se frotter à son corps, une main toujours sur son intimité. Du bout du doigts, Hermione faisait de petits cercles réguliers sur le bouton de rose de Ginny. Celle-ci respirait de plus en plus fort, haletait, gémissait, couinait. Hermione la sentait venir, elle se détacha de son corps, et le regard toujours plantée dans celui de son amie, glissa la langue sans cesser les petits cercles excitant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny laissait échapper un souffle rauque, se crispant et se serrant autour des doigts d'Hermione. Quand elle fut remise, Hermione mis un petit coup de langue final sur le clitoris gonflé et sensible, tirant de nouveau un cri à Ginny.

Elles restèrent un moment allongées l'une à coté de l'autre, humides et comblées.

-« personne ne doit savoir. »

-« non, personne... »

-« on recommencera ? »

-« demain même heure même endroit ! »


End file.
